Las tristes telarañas del despacho
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: Las cosas siempre son una rutina para alguien de su edad, y cambiarlo supondría de la muerte


**_Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Diciembre "Profesores en Navidad" del foro Provocare Ravenclaw._**

**_Disclaimer:J K Rowling  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Las tristes telarañas del despacho<span>_**

Mcgonagall caminaba por los pasillos como siempre hacía cada noche, vigilando por si había alguna duda de que los alumnos dormían. No quería que salieran a escondidas a estas horas, menos en este tiempo.

Sabía que a pesar de sobrevivir a ataques muy fuertes este era el peor, era la noche que marcaría todo, así que simplemente respetó su rutina y continuó.

Pasó por cada parte del colegio, calmada y lentamente asegurándose que en especial Potter y sus amigos no se escondieran tras ninguna estatua o rincón con su capa de invisibilidad ni nada.

Aunque había tiempos en que pensó en confiscársela, además del mapa del merodeador, porque la mujer no era tonta, sabía lo que pasaba dentro y fuera de ese colegio y como voces cotorras decían que el mapa estaba rondando por allí, y no dudó de anexar a ese trío en todo eso.

Así que caminando, paso por paso revisó cada habitación, casa, cuarto y clase, por si se les ocurriera esconderse a cualquiera, y más ahora a Draco Malfoy, quien parecía tener extraños hábitos nocturnos que atentaban contra el orden. Además Dumbledore pidió especial custodia para ese chico. Había algo muy oscuro en lo que todos los profesores sentían que se estaba metiendo, y no querían que lo hiciera, porque él no era como Lucius, ni como Bellatrix, el era solo un niño que sorteado en malas manos tenía un destino duro, al igual que el joven Potter.

Por ello siguió y siguió.

Vio pasar a la señora Norris, a los fantasmas, cuadros, bichos en el suelo.

Y dio un salto cuando al llegar a los ventanales una luz la iluminó en un rayo.

—Por todos los cielos…—dijo con el pecho adolorido por la sorpresa y tapándoselo con una mano en gesto de dolor.

Cuando por fin se recuperó siguió el trayecto.

* * *

><p>Una vez que recorrió al menos unas cuatro veces el lugar, se decidió por tomar un café en su despacho.<p>

Siempre hacía eso y nunca lo cambiaría.

Claro, en su infancia ella se acostumbraba a pasar navidades en su casa rodeada de su familia.

Pero ahora era distinto, era subdirectora, el colegio estaba en alerta y muchos padres creyendo que era seguro dejar a sus hijos allí por la inminente amenaza de guerra, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, además nadie con autoridad allí podía irse hasta que no quede ni un alumno, cosa que casi nunca pasaba.

* * *

><p>Tomó asiento, sus viejos huesos adoloridos rogaron por un descanso, y así lo tomó, recibió la recompensa con un gran alivio y suspiró.<p>

Tanto caminar no está diseñado para gente de su edad.

Y bueno, descansó un largo rato hasta que se decidió hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Sacó de un viejo, tan viejo como ella o casi, estante una pequeña caja.

Era diminuta, roja y llena de polvo que siempre quitaba, también telaraña, pero es que solo lo habría cada año y hasta entonces, considerando que se hablaba de Hogwarts, se llenaba de polvo.

Y así lo abrió.

En la oscuridad solo iluminada por una pequeña vela que polo alumbraba, ella miró el interior, era un collar y una nota de su madre, que siempre leía una y otra vez, y usaba el collar hasta que fuese su cumpleaños.

Porque nunca nadie, salvo Albus, menos este año por todo lo que pasó y su ausencia, se preocupaba por una vieja triste como Mcgonagall.

Pero estar sola no era para tanto, o eso trataba de convencerse, había dejado sus mejores años de vida al estudio, y no se arrepentía, pero moriría sola y eso le hacía pensar al respecto cada noche antes de dormir.

En la nota decía las simples palabras de:

_Te quiero princesa._

_La más inteligente de todo el reino._

_Me enorgulleces y seguirás haciéndolo cuando no esté._

_Dulces sueños mi amor_

Y siempre sonreía tristemente al leerla.

Antes habría llorado, pero luego de haberlo hecho durante casi toda su vida, se acostumbró, además que era vieja, y su madre ya no estaba.

Esa fue la última nota que le dejó para navidad, un día antes que muriese de forma misteriosa.

Ningún Auror pudo saber el por qué.

Pero bueno, era un tema olvidado que no pensaba traer al presente.

Así que con esa misma sonrisa rota, se puso el collar y cerró la caja.

La miró con nostalgia de los días pasados cuando no tenía que leer eso, sino escucharlo de la voz de su misma madre, y la guardó.

Una vez más como siempre, Minerva pasó una navidad sola, recordando a su madre en pleno inicio de una guerra.


End file.
